


A little test

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood Tests, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Panic Attacks, Trypanophobia, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has to have a blood test, only he really is afraid of them. Sebastian comes along to help him through it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story...is a little self indulgent. I have a fear of needles and tomorrow I have to have a blood test. Whilst talking to Historygeek12 about this I wondered if writing a story about my own fear would help me feel less afraid. 
> 
> I chose Kimi to put the fear on as he's such a strong stoic person that the idea of him being afraid of injections/blood tests makes it seem silly. And that's what I need. To see this fear as silly. 
> 
> So this was mainly for me to help me feel less afraid. All emotions are what I experience. So...yeah. And yep Sebastian is the focus point as he will be tomorrow as I am a wimp XD
> 
> There's also a blink and you'll miss it cameo from a character from another show.

Kimi sits in the doctor's waiting room with Sebastian, his foot tapping an anxious rhythm on the floor.

Sebastian catches the anxious movement and gently reaches over to take Kimi's hand. "Everything will be okay."

Kimi looks at Sebastian and smiles weakly as Sebastian squeezes his hand.

"I'll be right there with you." Sebastian promises, smiling gently.

Kimi nods, trying to control his breathing as he focuses on Sebastian's hand.

Kimi had been called to his local surgery for a routine blood test. But the thing was Kimi was deathly afraid of having his blood taken.

It wasn't the whole pain thing. It was the anticipation of it. The build up. The wait to feel the needle pierce the skin.

Kimi didn't like it one bit, he had always been this way. Ever since he was a kid the idea of having blood taken scared him shitless.

The only person who knew about his phobia of needles was Sebastian, and Sebastian always came with him to blood tests. It was a comfort for Kimi to know someone was there for him.

"Mr. Raikkonen?" A gruff sounding man opened the door to his office and glanced at the two Ferrari drivers.

Kimi suddenly found he couldn't move. He looks towards the open door and his mouth goes dry.

"Kimi?" Sebastian asks gently. "The doctor is calling us."

Sebastian places a hand on Kimi's shoulder and Kimi turns to look at him.

Sebastian stands up and holds his hand out.

Kimi shakily takes his hand and Sebastian leads him into the room.

"Sorry, he's a little nervous." Sebastian says with a chuckle as he sits down besides Kimi on the plastic chairs.

"Right." The doctor answers, seemingly not caring as he busied himself preparing the syringe.

Kimi glances at the needle in the doctor's hand and he suddenly feels his chest go tight.

"Kimi, hey. Kimi look at me."

Sebastian's voice, gentle and cool like a river, makes Kimi turn around and Sebastian gently takes Kimi's hand.

"I'm right here. Just focus on me."

Kimi nods and the doctor coughs behind them.

"Arm please." The doctor motions for Kimi to put his arm on the table.

Kimi looks at Sebastian, panic clear in his eyes but Sebastian just rubs soothing circles on his hand with his thumb.

"It'll be fine. Just give him your arm. You're okay." Sebastian says soothingly.

Kimi slowly holds his arm out and the doctor gently takes it, tapping the vein in the crook of his arm.

Kimi turns to look back at Sebastian, his chest feeling tight again as the doctor swabs the area and puts a band over his arm.

"It's okay, Kimi. It's okay." Sebastian keeps saying, still making a gentle pattern on Kimi's hand with his thumb. "Just keep your eyes on me."

Kimi keeps his eyes fixed on Sebastian, looking at every inch of his face as he feels the needle go in.

The pain is sharp and stinging, but Kimi hardly feels it as Sebastian keeps talking to him softly. Just hearing his voice helps Kimi keep calm.

"All done." The doctor says briskly, as he removes the needle and quickly puts some cotton over the mark.

Kimi blinks and turns to look at his arm.

It's over?

"Thank you." Sebastian tells the doctor as he gently nudges Kimi to get up.

Kimi mumbles his thanks and makes his way out of the room with Sebastian.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Sebastian asks as they leave the surgery.

"It wasn't with you there. Thank you." Kimi tells Sebastian quietly.

"I'll always be there for you." Sebastian murmurs, gently kissing Kimi's head. "Now come on, I think you've deserve some ice cream!"

Kimi smiles softly as Sebastian leads him down the street, feeling glad he was there with him today, but also feeling less afraid.

Maybe Sebastian was the cure to his fear. So long as he had him, nothing could hurt him. Not even a little blood test.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
